Total drama World Tour Harem Edition
by Z lake
Summary: My first Harem due to episodes of world tour
1. walk like a Egyptian

Welcome to Total drama World Tour. Where we get an extremely dangerous stunts and more cities and countries. And this will be Harem edition. Naruto's Harem girls are Lindsay, Bridgette, Izzy, And Gwen.

Time skip for at a plane.

* * *

There all in a trip called Egypt. Chris tell everybody to make up a team name.

Team lovebirds. Naurto, Lindsay, Gwen, Bridgette and Izzy.

Team Amazon. Dj, Sierra Cody Heather, Al, Tyler.

Team Racers. Duncan, Courtney, Noah, Geoff, Trent.

Couple of minutes later there we're all racing in the desert. There we're mummies. Monsters and more. After all of that. The team lovebirds came in first, Team Amazon came in second. And Team racers came In third. The team lovebirds win and they get to ride in a VIP plane. Losers get to fly in a plane that's with rusty floors and wood from the plane.

Lindsay's confession stall. "I can't believe we won a race! Yeahhh." Lindsay said in joy. And by that Naurto opened the door and said. "Hey babe, want company." Sure. Said Lindsay

And yeah Naurto and Lindsay are having sex in the bathroom on an airplane. Nobody heard the moaning because Naurto wants it quiet. And they were alreday naked so Lindsay tried not to scream. Naurto plow Lindsay's pussy and started to thurst. Lindsay was calming down so that they won't draw attention. "Nn Naurto." Lindsay called his name softly by moaning. "Yeah." "Sit in the toilet with me and kiss me." Ok. Naurto said as if he sits down the toilet with Lindsay and kissed her lips passiontly. Naurto guided her butt with his hands, While Lindsay wraps her hands on his naked back. There love juices mixing up there tounges and Naurto cumed inside her pussy and she said. "Please don't tell Tyler." "I won't tell him a word." Said Naurto. Lindsay gave him a smooch and they got back dreesed and heading straight to others. There we're no players out. So there safe. End of episode 1.


	2. Super happy crazy fun time Japan

Last time on Total drama World Tour Harem edition. They went to a hot place called Egypt, And it was like 120 degrees. Can Chris find a next World tour. Stay tuned and find out.

Note: I don't own Total Drama and I don't make money off of that. Now lets begin.

Around 12:00 at night

* * *

Everybody was asleep expect for Bridgette who wants Naruto's attention. "Naruto. Naruto wake up." Naruto gets up and said. "Bridgette." "What you doing up this late?" "I can't sleep, And I was hoping if we could do this." Bridgette whispered and shows him her boobs. Naruto whispered. "All right take em off." "Wait. lets do this in the cargo." Said Bridgette. "Ok." Said Naruto.

Sex in the cargo plane

* * *

Both of them are naked. And the Surfer girl is sucking his meat. Naruto moaned a bit. It doesn't take that long till he cum. "B Bridge. I'm going to." Naruto couldn't' finish his sentence. So he cum in Bridgette's mouth and swallowed his white semen. "Oh Naruto. Please spank me." Naruto did what she told and slaps her butt. Smack Smack Smack. "All right babe lets get some sleep. We have another challenge to do." Said Naruto. "I know." Said the surfer girl. Promise me you won't tell Geoff about this." "I won't tell him a word Bridge." Said Naruto. Bridgette blushed. "Thank you baby." And then the surfer girl gives him a kiss on the lips and then she poke her tongue to Naruto's for tongue kissing. Minutes later they put on there clothes and getting ready to go to sleep with others. "I love you baby." Bridgette said.

* * *

Adventure time. Few hours later they are in Japan. Best place in the world. There challenge is to play a pinball Japan game, but a person has to get inside a ball and then reach at least 1 million score points for the next challenge. First it was Naruto. He was rolling and rolling and got up to 50.000 score points. But he threw up because the ball move too fast. So Naruto quit and he was out. Next is was the surfer girl. She got up to 100.000 score points. Bridgette can't handle any longer so she is out too. Bridgette sat next to Naruto and they blush each other. Izzy was next and she got 750.000 score points. Then 950.000 score points. And finally. 1000.000 score points. Izzy wins invisibility. The rest. loses the match.

* * *

Making a Japan movie. "All right your challenge is to make a movie about Japan but in Japan suits." Says Chris telling everybody. Go.

Harold, The Ghetto girl, And Tyler made a Japan movie of them riding bikes and the screen was dark gray. It was boring but not bad. Next the lovebirds made this movie when there all doing karate and fighting evil monkeys. Chris likes that. And The racers made this movie when they do a race from a restaurant to a mall.

Chris declared a winner. The winner was the lovebirds. They all cheered and the Amazon and the racers lost. So you all know what to do.

* * *

Voting off. "You all took your votes and the person leaving is..." Harold. So bye bye Nerd. Said Chris. Harold took a dive and he will no longer complete in the next challenge.

* * *

Chris hot tub. Naruto and Lindsay sneaked in the watered tub and they kissed. But that was for hosts only. "Naruto. Are you sure about this? I mean what if we get caught?" "We won't my naked babe. I locked the door so Chris won't see us." Said Naruto wrapping his hands on her bare back. "Ohhh." Said Lindsay.

* * *

End of total drama! Who will survive the next challenge! Find out on Total Drama World Tour!

* * *

Note to author's Remembering all details and episodes by hard is just way too hard. Plus I come up with my own ideas based on episodes. So don't go mad at me. And I will update more. I'm out. Peace!


	3. Anything yukon do, I can do better

Last time on Total drama. They went on a super crazy pinball. And then they made a Japan movie. Japan was a nice world after all. Even then the geek nerd Harold is out of the game because he was stupid. Who will get the million dollars. Find out on Total Drama World Tour.

* * *

Time skip. Heading to a next challenge. There all in the Antarctica. But Chris did not get the winter coat for all of them. The challenge was...

* * *

Challenge skip and heading to Plane of losers. The person leaving the plane is... Tyler.

* * *

I don't remember what is all about or knowing a lot a details. So I will cut this short. Ill make more chapters soon. I'm out. Peace


	4. Broadway Baby

What's going on people and I'm going to make a broadway baby story from Total Drama. Here goes.

* * *

Two girls in the Confession stall. They only have 10 minutes before the next challenge, Which is Lindsay and Gwen. And there was one boy which is Naruto. The two girls were sitting on Naruto's legs. The two girls kiss other on the lips, lifted up each others shirts and played with each others boobs. After lesbian role play. Gwen kissed Naruto on the lips. "MMM, You're hard as a rock. Quick Naruto get your pants off. Lets have sex. Said Gwen. Naruto agrees and takes his pants and boxers. Reveled to be a 8 inch dick. Gwen took her goth pants off and her undies. Lindsay took off her pants and undies. But they only have 5 minutes. Naruto plow his dick in Gwen's butt while he is sitting down in the toilet. Lindsay watches and masturbates her sweet pussy. "N Naruto, Can I have a turn too?" Lindsay begged. "I got a better idea, why don't you sit on my lap and ill give you something special ok." Said Naruto still Fucking Gwen. Ok. Said Lindsay. Lindsay sat on his lap and Naruto started to slap her butt. Then dig his fingers to Lindsay's butthole. "Ohh. Do you really like my butt Naruto?" "Your butt is amazing Lindsay. And so do you Gwen." Said Naruto. "Naruto. I'm gonna cum." Gwen screamed. I wanna cum too. Said Lindsay. "Then keep masturbating baby." Said Naruto. OK. Said Lindsay as if she's rubbing her pussy. Naruto came inside her and went into her ovaries. Lindsay came as well. "And now you naughty ladies, put those clothes back on or I'm going to take a picture of both of you naked." Said Naruto a if he slapped Gwen's and Lindsay's butt.

* * *

Heading to challenge. "Welcome to Broadway kids!" Said Chris. In this challenge, "You will have to climb to the statue of liberty carrying baby carriage. You got 5 minutes. Go."

The love birds, Racers and Amazons climbed to the statue and it took 20 minutes to climb on to top of the giant statue. They now have the baby carriage. And jumped back down.

* * *

Next challenge. "Each team must ride in the rafts and return the baby carriage to their parents." Go Said Chris. Moments later the lovebirds Lindsay, Izzy Bridgette, and Gwen are like hugging Naruto. "Whoa ladies slow your roll for a minute." "I know." Bridgette, Lindsay, Izzy and Gwen said in unison. Minutes later they all arrived and returning their baby carriage to their parents. The Amazon and the lovebirds win! Chris declared. They cheered and Bridgette kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Racers, Ill see your butts in the plane losers. Said Chris.

* * *

Plane of losers. "The person leaving is... Trent.. Sorry Dude. You are done." Said Chris. "Sorry Guys." Said Trent. Then he fall down from the plane. Who will be next. Find out on Total Drama World Tour!

* * *

In the back of the plane. "Izzy. You're so tight." Naruto grunts. Izzy laughs. "Izzy. I'm about to cum." Naruto said. "Then cum inside me." Said Izzy. Naruto cum on Izzy's butt, like a maniac. Naruto is tired.

* * *

Side note. Author's I'm not doing 1000 or 1500 words on every chapter. So yeah I rushed. More coming soon. I'm outta here. See you later


	5. Total drama World Tour aftermath

What is going on you guys. Today I'm going to do another Total drama harem story. You do know after Broadway Baby is now the Total Drama aftermath. Which I don't wanna make a aftermath story. I'm only going to do lemons only. Because after math. All they do is talk. Talk talk talk. So here goes. You know what I have a better idea.

* * *

Aftermath dressing room. Naruto and her babes went to the dressing room backstage, And kept the door locked. "Girls, lets fuck. Said Naruto giving everybody a chance. Ok. Said Lindsay, Bridgette, Gwen and Izzy. 4 girls take all their clothes off and so does Naruto. Naruto got all the love juices for 4 girls. First Naruto told Lindsay to get on all fours. Then sticks his dick to Lindsay butt. While doing that Naruto kisses Gwen. Then they both closes there eyes. Bridgette and Izzy did some Lesbian make out session in nude. Naruto grunts when Lindsay was going butt raped to Naruto. "Oh Yes. Fuck Yes. Lindsay moaned. Cum inside my Ass." I will make you cum Lindsay." Said Naruto. Both Naruto and Lindsay cum and scream in agony. And so does Gwen, Bridgette and Izzy. They all rest on the ground. "I needed that." Said Naruto. "Wanna go again?" Lindsay asked Naruto. Ok. Said Naruto.

* * *

Round 2. Now this time Lindsay goes for a blowjob and so does Bridgette. There going to take turns on Naruto's dick. First it's Bridgette sucking his dick. While Lindsay is sucking his balls. Izzy is putting her boobs on Naruto's face. "You like that Naruto." Said Izzy. MMMHMMM. Was all Naruto could say. And then Naruto licked Izzy's boobs and nipples. "Oh yeah. Milk me. Don't forget the girl babe." Said Izzy. "I know. Said Naruto. After he finished licking it's the goth girl turn while Lindsay and Bridgette keep sucking Naruto's Weiner. "Gwen, Turn around and let me see your cute goth butt." Naruto said. Gwen blushed a tiny bit like a princess. "OK." Gwen turned around and bent down so he can see Gwen's butt. And then slaps her goth booty. Slaps. Slaps. Slaps. After all of that. Naruto cum on Lindsay and Bridgette's face. Then they taste the dripping cum and they both said. Mmm Tasty. Ladies, lets give it a rest for now. Said Naruto.

* * *

2 hour nap in the dressing room. The female host opened the dressing room and she screamed and widen her eyes. "AHHHHH! Why are you all naked! And why there white cum everywhere?" Bridgette pulled Blainley and locked the door. "Oh Blainley. Said Bridgette in a sweet voice. We were hoping you were coming and we were wondering if you wanna join us." "I." Blainley stutters. "Maybe this will help." Said Bridgette as if she kissed Blainley and takes her pants off and then her shirt. Reveled to be a bra and undies. "Shh. You're with us babe. Said Bridgette. They have sex in 1 hour with Blainley. "I love you all." Said Blainley. "I love you too." They all said in unison. "Lets get some sleep." Said Izzy happily.

* * *

And here is a lot of lemons and end of aftermath. Goodbye everyone!


	6. Slap slap revolution

What is going on you guys and today were going to make a Total drama episode 7. Now this challenge will be a piece of cake because you get to slap people. Now I don't own Total Drama or make money off a Total Drama. Also sorry for the long week wait. So lets begin.

* * *

Cue theme song.

You all know the lyrics. Sing.

* * *

A chill in the plane. When Duncan keeps flirting Courtney. Courtney just go pissed and kicks the crap out of him. Naruto saw that. Naruto goes surprised from her moves. "Nice kick Courtney." Said Naruto. Courtney blushed a little. "Thanks." "So umm. Do you wanna talk somewhere private." Naruto asked. Ummm ok. Said Courtney talking shy.

* * *

Private talk in the cargo plane. "So what do you want to tell me." Said Courtney. "Come join us. Join our team." Said Naruto. "The lovebirds. Ummm. I don't know. Said Courtney." You're a pretty girl Court. Plus I will do anything for u my princess." Said Naruto. "Okk. Ill join u. And your 3 hot girls." Courtney said. "I love you" Naruto said as if he giving her a kiss on her sweet lips. They both closed there eyes for a minute until they stop kissing. "Wow. Your kisses taste so good." Courtney says with joy. "Oh really." Said Naruto as if he took off all of his clothes off. "What about now." "Now there hot." Said Courtney. Lets have sex Courtney. Naruto said. "Ok." Said Courtney. Minutes later Naruto banged Courtney. And now Courtney is on the harem list. "Oh yeahhh. Oh fill me. Fuck me!" Courtney moaned. "Courtney. I'm going to." Naruto couldn't finish his last sentence. "Cum inside me." Courtney begged. He then cum inside her like a water fall, And then rested on the floor.

* * *

Skip to challenge. "Attention boys and girls. This is a balance beam. Said Chris announces. Your challenge is to slap each other faces for 5 minutes. First person off the beam wins. Now get to the beams and start slapping.

* * *

Slap fight. The boys and girls slap their faces off. The ghetto girl knocks Heather's teeth off. The rest slap like crazy. Naruto slapped Duncan in the face like a maniac.

* * *

2 hours later. Who will be voted off. The person leaving is... The criminal. Bye Bye Duncan. Who will it be next. Find out on Total Drama World Tour!

* * *

Author notes. Again from before. I will read it and post it my way. And I know its a little short. So what do u think of this chapter. And you know who I am. Z lake out.


End file.
